


Joey/Rachel Aesthetic: “Just Once…With You.”

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Graphics [3]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic post, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Photoset, Picspam, Ship aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A Joey/Rachel ship aesthetic post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The screen caps of Joey and Rachel came from screencapped.net, and the other pictures came from morguefile.com  
> I used this layout to create the picture: http://welovetemplates.tumblr.com/post/43348906960  
> All effects are from Pixlr

Joey/Rachel Aesthetic: "Just Once...With You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making an aesthetic post.  
> This picture is crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/150933574595/joeyrachel-aesthetic-just-oncewith-you


End file.
